


Syringes

by ungodlytrash



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: BBL, Gijinka, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlytrash/pseuds/ungodlytrash
Summary: I... I don't know what to rate or warn or tag any of my stories omg...





	Syringes

'Hitori, it's been a while since I last been outside. I hope you're doing well...'

I've been in this same facility for some time, and I'm not allowed to see Hitori... I wonder how he's doing. So far, all that they've done is observe and give me some drugs. I'm a bit suspicious on what they're giving me, but...

"Writing another letter, hm?"

I turned around and saw a brunet wearing a lab coat. I heard that he was a professional and a famous doctor for his achievements. I think his name was... Souma? Isa Souma.

"Well then, follow me." He ordered "I think it's about time to conduct some tests..." He muttered.

I obeyed anyway and we went to a facility deep within the medical center. There were other doctors and assistants in the room. Some were intent on the screens, the others were scurrying about.

"Please put this on." Said one of the staff.

He handed me a blindfold. I wanted to question its purpose but the man rushed off after handing it to me. I just stared at the blindfold, and then I was dragged infront of a metal door by a woman. She looked at the blindfold and back at me.

I hesitantly put on the blindfold anyway. Afterwards, I was lead, probably inside the room, and was left standing on a certain area. I felt another presence with me. It had a threatening aura around it at first, then now... it sounds like it's suffering. I heard it gasp and wail. I was uncomfortable and nervous, I think I know what's happening, and I want to get rid of this thing blocking my vision, but I felt somewhat paralyzed to do so.

I'm afraid.

I then heard a thud and it was quiet now. I no longer feel any of that threatening aura, nor hear anything from my company. I heard the door open and a hand held me and led me, probably out of that place. I removed the blindfold and saw the doctor looking at me. He seems to be a bit happier than earlier, if that's the right word to describe it.

"You look quite pale, you don't seem to be harmed." He said.

I looked down and noticed I was in cold sweat.

"That's all for today, you may go back to your room."

\---

... I can't rest at all. I know what was there, and I think I know what happened, because it happened before too.

Someone knocked and entered my room. It was the doctor.

"... Do you need something?" I asked.

He glanced at the wallclock then at me. So it's time for that medicine again. He walked towards me, revealing a syringe hidden in the pocket of his labcoat. I flinched at the sight of it, this was probably the first time the doctor himself is going to inject me.

"Sit down anywhere you please. This would only take seconds. Hohoho." He said.

Could I really trust this doctor? Everything about him is just too suspicious. It's best not to let your guard down around him.

I sat down on the side of the bed and pulled up the sleeve on my left shoulder. It went on like it usually did with the others. After covering it up, he smirked and looked up at me with those... alluring eyes.

"...uhn." I muttered subconsciously.

What's happening to me? I feel all... weird.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he stood up, removed his lab coat, and placed it on the chair he was sitting on.

He moved his face closer to mine, so close that I could feel his lips hovering over mine, just inches away. It's strange, I feel... aroused?

He moved closer to my ear and whispered, "You are a very interesting specimen. I would like to know so much about you. Hohoho. So much more..."

He faced me and slowly leaned in closer our lips touching. He was actually hesitant.

...

I spoke too soon... and described it terribly.

He managed to make me lie down on the bed, and without a moment's notice, his tongue was already against mine.

I wasn't even trying to get away from him, he wasn't even holding me down. I could force my way out of this but I don't want to. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I want more of it, it feels so... great.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, ruffling his hair. He had his finger circling around my navel, the other caressing my face.

"Mmph... d-do... doctor..." I tried to mutter.

This only made him try to dominate me, but I fought back. Gasping and panting, stopping once in a while to breathe, I found myself caught up in this horrible temptation to want more, to feel more.

I looked at him, stared at him looking so turned on, the warmth of his body against mine. It was all too much, this ecstasy. I never felt this way before, and I know it's wrong, but I can't stop.

Slyly stripping me of my clothes, he started to lick my neck, making me moan as he bit a soft spot. I tried to suppress myself so we wouldn't be heard.

"Doctor?" as if I raised a flag, someone knocked on the door.

The doctor himself didn't pull away and even touched me there.

"Hohoho, already wet it seems. I should have expected that." He said. Expected?

He started to lick me _there_ , the embarrassment and feeling made my face light up a deep shade of red. Soon after he was already sucking it slowly.

"D-doctor... s- ah... some... one's... hngg-ah... out... s-side..."

The knocking persisted, and I tried to sit up. I wanted to stop him, but hesitated. I held his head, but I didn't force him or anything, so he still continued. He made it feel so good that I accidentally hit his face, sending his glasses to fall off. He stopped and felt around.

He didn't say a word, but looked all weak.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He tried to stand up, but fell to the floor on his knees, eyes closed. Trying to get myself to snap out of the trance, I fixed my clothes and took his glasses.

"...Here it is." I handed it to him.

"Doctor?" The person outside said, sounding worried and trying to open the locked door.

Locked... I didn't notice him lock it.

"Hohoho, that was entertaining Mr. Fujishiro." He said as he wore his glasses.

"Sadly I am being called already." His face looking all bored again.

He took his labcoat and wore it, looked at me and walked out the door, as if nothing ever happened.

\---

Days passed and I still can't forget what he did, although we never contacted each other directly anymore unless it's a small talk related to the tests. I know why I reacted that way now.

"Aphrodisiac... huh."

The bottle must have fallen off his labcoat... I don't want to tell Hitori what happened that day.

"... I hate it." That isn't the only problem, I have to get over that, and the tests have become more and more... dangerous, for the other _species_ that is.

Hitori...

"..."

I'm fine, Hitori. I'm fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't know what to rate or warn or tag any of my stories omg...


End file.
